Disrespectoids (TV Series)
''Disrespectoids ''is a new TV series. Plot After disrespecting the pouches, the Disrespectoids are having more misadventures than ever. Disrespectoids *Bobblehead Fred *Leaky Louie *Whoopee Cushner *Chuck the Clucker *Boing Boing Betty *Handlebar Harry *Balloona Luna *Chewie Stewie *Sandy Mandy *Slow Moe *Bobbysue Joiner *Pancake Peggy *Deltoid Donny *Sousaphone Simon *Red *Horny Rita *Phantom Phil *Skunky Camille *Stretchy Leg Steven *Motorcycle Megan *Mermaid Michelle *Boxie Moxie *Freeze Frank, Snaily Sleen, and Pencil Man Dan *Tennis Tybalt *Leapfrog Mel *Red Rooster Rosie *Lemonade Della *Elastic Ellie Episodes 'Season 1' #'The Beginning of the Disrespectoids' #'Whoopee Stays in the Picture': It’s the school’s picture day and Whoopee, Fred and Louie try to make their picture the best. While Betty's photo turns out bad with the flash reflecting off her braces and Stewie's turning out a little weird, Whoopee tries to make it perfect. When the photo is taken and Whoopee does not appreciate it, she and Chuck infiltrate Camille's yearbook office while Louie takes Camille on a date in order to keep her away from the yearbook office. #'Happy Birthday, Stretchy Leg Steven': When Chewie Stewie's brother's birthday comes up, he warns every student in Pouchville Junior High that if they don't bring a gift for him, they will get "pounded" by his girlfriend. When shopping for said gift Donny suggests getting him money, which results in Donny himself being given as a gift by his friends who don't want to be pounded. Fred and Louie try to get him back. #'Dollars and Disrespectoids': While finding out that Megan doesn't have any money, she asks Tennis Tybalt for some money but when she doesn't pay back the loan, Fred and Chuck sacrifice their Brandon Bonder concert tickets to help him pay back but get mad forcing Megan to feel sorry and get a job to pay them back with concert tickets. #'Send in the Clowns!': It is revealed that Peggy wanted to be a clown, but was cheated out by Dot Dotnik. Peggy decides to get revenge on Dot once and for all. Tybalt, Megan, Michelle, and Chuck build water balloon launchers for revenge. #'DSI: Squeak Sneak': Louie's stuffed hedgehog Squeakers is stolen. He sends Fred, Whoopee, Chuck, and (out of annoyment) Tybalt to find it. #'Diary of a Lost Disrespectoid': Tybalt steals Luna's diary and blackmails her to go on a date with him. In order to get her diary back, she goes on a date with Tybalt. Fred, Louie and Chuck steal Tybalt's diary. #'Battle of the Bands': Fred, Louie, Whoopee, and Chuck organize a band called "Rock Squared" for battle of the bands, but due to fighting, Fred and Chuck quit the band at different times. On the day of the event, Megan locks the boys in the closet, but they find their own way there, provided by Boing Boing Betty. Meanwhile, Luna and Steven's band "Waterworks", was for Battle of the Bands, but their instruments are funded by Mandy after they promise she can be a back-up singer, but she is a terrible singer. #'Disrespectoids Musical': Luna (even though she can't sing or dance) gets the role of Sharpay in their school production of Disrespectoid School Musical instead of Mandy because Mr. Twiststone is financing the director's play "Floss" on Broadway. Red has to work backstage for detention and Louie gets the part of Troy. #'Orchestra': Louie becomes jealous of the new violinist Sergay, a Russian professional. When Sergay starts to flirt with Barbara, the girl Louie likes, Chuck becomes jealous and is determined to help Louie win her back. Meanwhile, Steven wants to learn the business of the Twiststone hotel, so he shadows all the jobs in the Twiststone including the bellboy and maid and causes chaos for the guests and all the employees. But when he goes for Luna's job, he realizes all the nasty things the workers at the tipton have to say about him. Meanwhile, the orchestra has a performance at the Twiston and Louie desperately tries to win Barbara back. #'Mother of the Groom': Moe comes aboard the SS Twiston to get married. While the boys have a bachelor party for Moe, Steven and Louie try to help Moe's mother (who disapproves of the marriage) find something she enjoys aside from taking care of her son so that she can accept Moe's marriage and move on with life. #'Blue Whale Bandango': The SS Twiston is going straight in the path of endangered blue whales motivating Fred, Louie, Whoopee, Chuck, and Tybalt to try their best to change the ship's course. They lock themselves into the engine room hoping the whales will safely pass, however they discover it's not as easy as it seems. Chuck begins to faint due to heat exhaustion, Tybalt becomes desperate for water, and Louie loses it and tries to break free. Eventually, Steven and Bobbysue break into the engine room to attempt to stop them, but after seeing the whales on Tybalt's laptop, they decide to go along with the plan. #'Go Viral': When Stewie, Tybalt and Peggy are watching viral internet videos such as Old Man Horseshoes and Wedgie Ninja, Fred, Louie and Chuck say they can make a better video and they bet Stewie and Tybalt $10 they can make a better video than them. Tybalt and Peggy make three videos that each get 900,000 views, and taunt Louie on how they won already; however, when the week is almost over, Fred, Louie and Chuck call it double or nothing for the best video in one day, and Tybalt and Stewie accept. Louie and Chuck then try to make a video on dropping refridgerator on a trampoline at the same time Rita jumps onto the trampoline. Rita then goes flying into another dimension, and Louie and Chuck follow her. They see that all the viral videos including Rita have been trapped by the Warden of the Internet, who only believes in Internet usage for research papers and video chatting family. Fred, Louie, Luna and Chuck then try to escape with all the viral videos, but the Warden tries to stop them. Wedgie Ninja gives the Warden a wedgie, and the videos escape, destroying Wedgie Ninja and the Warden. Luna gets this all on video, and with 2,000,000 views, Fred, Louie and Chuck win the bet and $20. #'Honor Thy Disrespectoid': Despite Whoopee's skepticism, and Red eating all the fake produce, Luna is confident that their latest scam - a taco stand - will see them rolling in cash, although her sister's uncle's brother's delayed-reaction "gutburner" sauce soon takes her mind off money. The girls soon discover an abandoned house. Tybalt dares them to go inside (by luring them in with a jawbreaker), which they do, but they fall into several traps that were set by the boys. #'Peel of Fortune': Following a trip to the mall where Steven opts to purchase both a big screen television and a massage chair, Luna decides that a good invention is the perfect get-rich scheme. She gets to work in the garage, “inventing” items that have been around for ages. Since inventing is such hard work, Luna goes for the quick and the dirty, stealing an idea from Red’s notebook. She rakes in plenty of money at first, but karma comes back to get her, and Whoopee must invent a way to get them both out of a huge mess. #'Casa de Calma': Louie first spots the gorgeous movie star Scarlett Johansson poolside and her bodyguard, but Tybalt quickly decides she is the love of his life (even though he can’t remember her name). Convinced that the way to a woman’s heart is by performing ridiculous machismo stunts, Tybalt attempts daring dives, feats of strength and even a mineral bath spa treatment to try to gain her attention. Meanwhile, Louie enjoys a vacation full of Capri-Sun coladas, Mary Higgins Clark novels and the company of the lovely lady. #'Crouching Chuck, Hidden Louie': After fighting a group of ninjas at a temple in Shangri-La, Devros Jade, a Kung-Fu warrior, tells the monks that they should make him their Chosen One. The monks laugh and show Devros that they already have a Chosen One "The legendary one with holes in body", being Louie. Jade becomes jealous and attempts to put his leg behind his head, but cannot do it. A monk tells him that there is a way to become the new Chosen One; if the Chosen One is defeated, the conquerer takes his place. Fred, Chuck and Louie are drinking milkshakes at the Candy Bar, when Louie has straws in his holes drinking his shake. Chuck asks him why he puts his leg behind his head to drink milkshakes, where he replies that it relaxes him. Mandy comes to their table wearing a sequined shirt, where she tells them it is for the school dance, where she and Tybalt are doing a hip hop tango for the show. Louie immediately becomes shocked, exclaiming that Mandy is his girlfriend. Mandy replies saying she is not Louie's girlfriend and she and Tybalt are only dancing. Tybalt then skates past the candy bar, and breaks his leg when bumping into a fire hydrant. Mandy then decides to go to the dance show with Louie instead, as Tybalt had broke his leg. Fred and Chuck laugh, because Louie cannot dance. Whoopee brings Louie and Chuck to her lab to test the "Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000" on Louie to help with his dancing. Red sets the device to Hip-Hop Tango and uses the shock on Louie. Once they leave the lab, a helicopter of ninjas arrive and attempt to take Louie. Red flies up and spins the rope, flinging Louie off. Red catches him, and the helicopter leaves. Red and Louie arrive at the school for the dance. Mr Fowl stops Red, as she does not have a partner. Steven then comes and becomes Red's partner. While Steven tries to explain what to do during the dance, Red ignores him, trying to tell Fred to monitor suspicious activity. The show begins with Louie and Mandy, when the ninjas come during their dance. Boing Boing Betty activates the smoke machine Whoopee's attached to Louie's back. While the smoke covers the stage, the ninjas kidnap Mandy. Whoopee finds a disc left at the crime scene. The Disrespectoids get to the lab and play the disc. It shows a video clip of Devros, telling them that Louie must come to Shangri-La and battle him if they ever want to see Mandy again. Steven puts a kung-fu disc in the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 and shocks Louie, giving him the skills of kung-fu. The Disrespectoids then leave to Shangri-La, to be greeted by monks. Jade spots them and believes his plan is working out. Later that evening, the gang encounter a ninja while sneaking around Devros' temple. Louie confronts the ninja, but soon finds out that the kung-fu download is wearing off. The ninja knocks them off the roof, where the dance machine breaks. Simon has no choice but to get Louie a tutor. Master Hong realizes Louie is the chosen one and willingly helps him. After a few hours of training, Master Hong then tells Louie to rise into the air. Louie cannot do it, where Master Hong says it is because Louie lacks the eye of the tiger and he must feel it in his heart. Later that evening, Devros Jade is ready to fight the "Chosen One". Simon attempts to fix the dance device, but it does not have the proper conductor chip. Mandy sees that the fight has started, and manages to escape the room. Donny spots the ruby Mandy had put on her head, as it is an aluminium oxide mineral, and it would make the perfect conductor chip for the dance machine. Simon attempts to put the kung-fu disc in, but accidentally puts in the dance disc. Devros then commences attacking Louie, when Mandy tells him:'' "You better put a hurtin' on this fool! You hear me?! This is your girlfriend talking to you!"'' Louie hears that Mandy says she is his girlfriend, where he gains the eye of the tiger. He begins attacking Devros, while dancing at his head, calling it "Take Your Slap and Flip it Around". Devros falls to the ground and attempts to get back up, as Steven comes in, using his "Triple Axel Mid-Air Betsy flip" at Devros Jade's head. Simon says that Steven had taken Red's hover car. The monks and the gang then celebrate the victory of the Chosen One. At the end of the episode, it shows a series of bloopers as if it were a filmed show. Bloopers include the door hitting Louie in the face as Simon opens it, Red not catching Steven as he comes down from the roof, Devros Jade flying on a rope spinning out of control, Simon breaking his leg trying to help Louie put it behind his head and Whoopee's entire hair coming off as he tries to take one off to scan it getting into his lab. #'Moe's Library Card': Moe learns how to write his name to get his first library card. He also learns about borrowing books. Movie: ''Disrespectoids Jam'' 'Season 2' #'Rhyme for Your Life': Chuck is trying to write a rhyming poem for his Aunt Joel, but he does not think he can do it. When he falls asleep he finds himself in a dream where it is a crime not to rhyme. #'Lights, Camera, Opera!': Fred's brother, Leapfrog Mel, is not excited about going to the opera, a performance of Il Muto, with his dad, fearing that it will be boring. #'Breezy Listening Blues': Phantom Phil is convinced that his parents' Breezy Listening CD is the reason why he didn't do as well as normal on a school test. He also has to find some music that will suit everyone to play in his parents' cafe. #'Strangers on a Train': Mel finds a diary on a train and wonders who it belongs to. #'Bats in the Belfry': Fred, Whoopee, Louie and Chuck turn Luna's attic into a clubhouse until Chuck spots a bat. There's only one thing to do - find garlic! Instead, Mel builds a bat box. #'Leapfrog Mel and the Disappointing Ending': The final volume of the Henry Skreever series, The Knights of the Bouillabaisse, is released at last. Mel and Luna compete to see who will be first to finish the book, but the two friends soon learn that speed reading does not always pay off. #'The Adventures of Violet': Discouraged by the lack of female leads in movies, Luna, Whoopee, and Peggy set out to create their own movie. #'Louie Thinks Big': At Aunt Joel's wedding, Chuck is the ringbearer and their dramatic diva cousin Alice is the flower girl, but Louie is too leaky to do anything. However, when the wedding ring gets lost in the pipe organ at the wedding, Louie's holes help him. #'Time Space Contiubroken!': The Disrespectoids' desks are separated for singing out loud during "Reading Time", so they try to get reunited. #'Don't Rain on My Disrespectoids': It is "Customer Appreciation Day" at the Candy Store, a one in a million chance for the Disrespectoids to reach to the Candy Store for a free jawbreaker special that ends in 10 minutes, but their progress is hampered due to an endless series of obstacles. #'Postcards from Paradise': When Mandy's parents come to town, Louie irritates Fred by offering to show them around the cul-de-sac, but then Red gets the idea to take them on her own, significantly pricier tour. #'The Disrespectoids' Hanky Panky Hullabaloo': Love is in the air, as Valentine's Day begins at school. Each Disrespectoid displays their thoughts on the holiday, via Luna's kissing booth, Louie's Valentine's Day cards and Red... well, trying to hide from boys. Mel tries to show Red how he feels, but is crushed (physically and emotionally) when she runs off. This pains Mel into believing Red doesn't like him. Megan feels pity for Mel, and offers him one of Louie's cards. This proves to be a mistake, as it causes Mel to fall head over heels in love with Megan instead of Red. And thanks to two cherubs who bear an uncanny resemblance to Luna and Chuck (and an unexpected burst of intellect from Mel), Megan finds she's falling for Mel as well. This causes a rise in tensions between the remaining Disrespectoids and the two Teenage Disrespectoids. #'A Glass of Warm Disrespectoids': A peaceful night in Pouchville is interrupted when Mel finds that Phil is sleepwalking and eating everyone's food while they sleep. #'Jinx': Steven jinxes Mel, punching him every time he speaks. Mel must then figure out how to un-jinx himself without talking in the presence of Steven. When he cannot get anyone to help him undo the jinx (by chanting his name three times), Mel performs a forbidden "un-jinxing" ritual: he walks into a bathroom, turns on all the sinks, prints his name onto a mirror, and then chants his name three times. But instead, Mel mistakenly releases a demonic clone of himself, named Lem. The demon Lem terrorizes the park, turning almost everyone into werewolf demons. This leaves Mel and the Disrespectoids to try and undo the ritual to send Lem back to the mirror, and turn everyone back to normal. #'The Power': Luna steals a magic keyboard from a preoccupied sorcerer. When Peggy and Luna accidentally make a hole in the wall while wrestling a stuffed animal, they use the keyboard to make Mel and Chuck give them raises to try to pay for it. They then decide to instead use the magic keyboard to give them everything they want, though they accidentally send Louie to the Moon with it along with other random items. They must now rescue Louie, while fleeing from a monster at the same time. #'Nerds of a Feather': The Disrespectoids head to Pouchville's annual sci-fi/fantasy convention to meet their hero, special effects guru Clive Addison. Their plan gets sidetracked when they're swept into a duel between Stumbleberry Finkbat fans and Space Adventure geeks. Meanwhile, Red tries to keep secret that she's a fan of Ducky Mo-Mo, another convention staple. Across the convention hall, Tybalt has taken television executive Jeff McGarland hostage so he can pitch him a show he’s developed, Doof 'n' Puss. #'Members Only': Steven sneaks into a "Members Only" Country Club and takes Phil along for the ride, While playing a game of Tennis he meets Skunky Camille. They go on a date but it doesn't go so well. Soon, Phil finds himself annoyed by his eccentric girlfriend, and attempts to break off the relationship, disguised as a woman. But this only further enamors Camille, and matters complicate once he meets her parents, and accidentally proposes marriage to Camille, when he was reaching for a mint he dropped under her chair. At the ceremony, Camille objects to the marriage, and proclaims that she is in love with Snaily Sleen, and leaves with him. Steven, in an attempt to cheer Phil up (which was clearly not needed), tells a waiter to buy him some golf clubs, and to charge it to the numbers 19-86, which happened to be Mel's father's membership numbers, who then beats Steven up and makes him pay him back. #'Just Set Up the Chairs': While preparing for a birthday party, Fred, Louie, Whoopee, Chuck, Betty, Harry, Mel, Luna, Stewie and Red are assigned to set up chairs, and the nine try to get the job done to prove to Peggy they are not slackers. But instead, they slack off as usual. In the process, they accidentally unleash an 8-bit demon from an old arcade game of the same name (Destroyer of Worlds) who tries to destroy the world. Meanwhile, Donny and Steven are assigned to pick up the Special Entertaiment, but soon find out the difficult way to do it when they find out the entertaiment is a talking horse and a drunken clown. Movie: ''Disrespectoids The Movie: Across the 3rd Dimension'' 'Season 3' #'Disrespectoids Hawaiian Vacation': During a Hawaiian vacation, Luna finds a cool lava rock necklace and is plagued with bad luck, so a native tells her she must take it to the top of a volcano, which spoils the cool, calm vibe she learned from a Hawaiian yoga instructor. Fred, Louie, Chuck, and Steven go with Luna and along the way, they ride a few waves with pro surfer Laird Hamilton. Meanwhile, Tybalt is also at the same volcano, trying to make the population less intelligent with his "De-Evolution-Inator." #'Big Horns Rita': Guest starring Taj Mahal, Rita learns how to sing the blues with a little inspiration from her dummy Cora. #'Whoopee and the Haunted Locker': Whoopee is assigned a new school locker, which is rumored to be haunted. Whoopee learns how to be brave and face her fears. #'Operation: Agent X': The Disrespectoids go to a movie theater to watch an Agent X movie. After the movie, they get more tickets to the movie. In school, the Disrespectoids are called to go to the principal's office, only to find themselves being taken to an organization called Organization 'Riting a Cool Ancronym (ORCA for short). Commander Baker, the leader of the organization told the D'oids that their No. 1 agent Agent X is missing. Her tracking device was buried somewhere in Pacific Ocean. The professor shows the D'oids his gadgets, but the Disrespectoids prefer to use Louie's own inventions. In the Pacific Ocean, a missile hits them, and they decide to go underwater to search for Agent X's tracking device. The D'oids find the device, and are rescued by a man named Negro. However, the Disrespectoids escape from him after learning that Negro was going to vaporize them. In Mt. Everest, the Disrespectoids are captured, and sees X revealing herself to be none other than Amber Fusion, who was captured by Professor Finbarr Calamitous. Calamitous reveals his plan that he plans to flood the earth by melting the snow from Mt. Everest only to find that he did not finish his movie. Also, a man appears who happens to be none other than Negro, Calamitous's son. Calamitous orders Negro to strap the Disrespectoids and Amber to a pendulum. The D'oids and Amber are able to escape, and confront Negro who easily beats up Amber. The D'oids hypnotize Negro and escape. The D'oids and Amber are able to stop Calamitous's plot, but he has a backup plan. Calamitous and Negro chase the Disrespectoids and Amber, who uses their door as a snowboard. Just then, the two villains are apprehanded. The monks tell the Disrespectoids that Amber is the Chosen One by putting her right leg on her right shoulder. #'Dropsy': Steven fakes having a disease called "dropsy' when he sees Whoopee having the illness getting attention. However, Steven has to move out to prevent anyone else getting it. #'Attack of the Twonkies': A disastrous mission to collect "scientific" mineral samples from the comet "Twonkus-3" ends with Louie bringing back a strange life form. "Twonkies" seem like nice, small cuddly creatures. When nearly everyone in town owns one, however, it is discovered that exposure to rhythmic music turns them into tall, ferocious beasts. This causes disaster when a rock band arrives for an event. The Disrespectoids team up to combat the threat and save the town. #'Win, Lose and Kaboom!': The Disrespectoids compete in an intergalactic game show in order to stop the show from destroying Earth. #'Lava Lamp from the 60s': Louie discovers a magic lamp revealing Norm the Genie. Since Norm offers to grant him three rule-free wishes, Louie accepts, but getting what he wants might be harder than he expected. #'The Lost Mattress': Simon can't sleep because of his lumpy old mattress, so the Disrespectoids buy him a new mattress. Mel, thinking the D'oids are trying to make him look bad, writes, "This was all my idea! Love Leapfrog Mel" onto their card to look better than the Disrespectoids. Simon is upset though because when Mel reveals he tossed the lumpy mattress, Simon tells him all of his love notes to Mermaid Michelle were in the mattress. Simon ends up in the hospital suffering from shock, and goes into a "romance coma", and will only recover when his love notes return. Then when Mel tries again to look better by saying it was Red's idea, a police officer finds Mel's message on the card and tells Mel that he will go to jail if Simon doesn't recover, leaving Mel to look terrible in front of everybody. After a while they go to the dump to get Simon's mattress. They find the mattress at the junkyard, but it's guarded by a giant worm who is very aggressive. Mel tricks the D'oids into doing all the hard work, but his plans backfire again, as he is bitten several times by the worm. Eventually, to save space in the hospital, Simon's nurse pushes him out of the hospital, and he lands into the junkyard right beside his mattress full of money. He scares the worm away and says that he will never leave his love alone again. The episode ends with the angry worm chasing Mel away. #'The Captain Bones' Treasure Hunt': The Disrespectoids play a board game based on the legend of Captain Bones, which involves an in-game treasure hunt. Elastic Ellie likes the game so much that she wants to go on a real treasure hunt. After several mistakes in trying to find the treasure, the crew is about ready to give up when they pitch a tent. Ellie goes to bed for the night and the Disrespectoids find the "map", which is actually the board game, and the two end up finding the treasure at last. Ellie wants the treasure all to herself, but the ghost of Captain Bones heard the commotion happening down there. Ellie, frightened, blames the Disrespectoids for digging up the treasure but they are rewarded with twelve gold coins each for saving Captain Bones a lot of digging. Ellie becomes very jealous and claims she is the captain, and is rewarded with a plastic treasure chest. #'Neptuna's Golden Glove': While at the Treasure Museum, Red pulls a legendary glove out of a bucket of water, summoning Queen Neptuna. She isn't pleased to find that Red is the one destined to be her eternal fry cook. After some goading by the Disrespectoids, Queen Neptuna challenges Red to prove her ability, risking her freedom. Red takes her up on the offer, but quickly loses the race to make a total of one thousand solid gold gloves. Feeling victorious, Neptuna passes her gloves out to all the spectators, only to find that they function terrible (even she is disgusted by one of her own gloves). Testing Red's glove, Queen Neptuna declares her the winner. But Red doesn't want to accept the queen's request to leave her friends behind, so Red has Queen Neptuna employed at the Sugar Bowl and teaches her to make chocolate milkshakes. #'Eastside Story': On a rainy day in a diner, the Disrespectoids recounts a recent tale in which they lost their Capri-Sun Pouches. #'Disrespectoids and Dragons': In this special episode, the Disrespectoids attend a show called Medieval Moments, which performs medieval Bikini Bottom-style jousts. Once the show starts, the host asks for two volunteers to participate in the joust. The Disrespectoids volunteer and are chosen thinking they will just watch the joust up close. When they find out they are actually in the joust, they panic. The D'oids fly out of the stadium, and for some unexplained reason, travel back to the Middle Ages. However, the Disrespectoids are unaware that they have traveled through time at all. The Disrespectoids land in a field. They meet some knights who believe that they "fell out of the sky", so they think they are witches. But the D'oids think the knights are really role-players, the D'oids are still unaware that they are time travelers, and they do not consider themselves to be witches. The knights arrest the Disrespectoids and throw them into a dungeon. There they meet another inmate, Malibu Cushner (who resembles Whoopee). Malibu sings a song, explaining that she was once the King's favorite jester until she "told a bad joke that gave him a stroke". The Disrespectoids see a monstrous jellyfish (which Malibu refers to as the "Dragon Jellyfish") go on a rampage through a nearby village. It is only after this do the Disrespectoids realize they have traveled back to medieval times. (Peggy is only shocked because she left "The water running at home!"). The prisoners are brought before King Officer (resembling Mr. Officer), the ruler of Capri-Sunshire (medieval Pouchville). King Officer believes the Disrespectoids to be assassins sent in to destroy him (though this is not true), and when Malibu sings a song that satirizes King Officer, he is (obviously) offended. So, the King sentences the twenty-seven to be beheaded with a guillotine. However, Princess Lemonade Della, King Officer's daughter, says that according to a prophecy, the Disrespectoids are "twenty-six strangers who fall from the sky" who will be ordered by the king to defeat the evil Dragon controlled by the evil one-eyed wizard, Tybaltonamor. The Dragon Jellyfish soon bursts through the castle walls and kidnaps the princess. The King soon begins to actually believe that the Disrespectoids are the prophesied heroes of Capri-Sunshire, and sends them on a quest to defeat Tybaltonamor and his Dragon Jellyfish. When Malibu plays with her clarinet badly, King Officer orders her to accompany the D'oids on their quest to "provide them with entertainment". The twenty-seven set off to defeat the evil wizard (who resembles Tybalt). Red packs some "Sportscandy" (fruits and vegetables) for lunch. They almost make it to Tybaltonamor's lair when they are stopped by the Black Knight. The Black Knight then challenges the D'oids to a fight. Red wins using her karate skills. Impressed by their kindness, the Black Knight becomes the Disrespectoids' ally. The twenty-nine head to Tybaltonamor's lair and finally confront the evil wizard. The fight looks like it's going well until the Dragon shows up. The Dragon corners the Disrespectoids. Whoopee asks Red if they can eat the Sportscandy. Red pulls out an apple, and the Dragon stops attacking them. Red finds that she can gain control of the Dragon if she feeds it Sportscandy. The Disrespectoids finally win over the Dragon with the Sportscandy, and the Dragon turns against Tybaltonamor and fries him. Tybaltonamor surrenders, and the Princess is rescued. Shortly after the Princess is rescued, a huge celebration is held and the Disrespectoids become the heroes of all the residents of Capri-Sunshire. But when they are riding through town on horses during the celebration parade, Malibu stats playing the clarinet badly. An angered villager attacks Malibu by throwing a rock into his throat, knocking him out. These incidents drive the horses mad. They throw the D'oids up into the air. They crash through what seems to be the window of a castle. When the Disrespectoids wake up, they are in the present day at Medieval Moments, with the staff all around them. Ellie begins to think that their trip through time was a dream, and she says this to Red. However, Red responds by saying, "Try telling that to Malibu.". Louie then moves to reveal Malibu, who has somehow been squished under him. #'Blue Harvest': An expository opening crawl reveals spoilers such as Darth Vader being Luke Skywalker's father and Princess Leia being his sister. After the crawl a Rebel ship is captured by a Star Destroyer with a Bush/Cheney '04 bumper sticker. On the ship are the droids C-3PO (Louie) and R2-D2 (Chuck). While the ship is boarded by stormtroopers, Princess Leia (Red) tries to send an MPEG to Obi-Wan Kenobi through R2, but encounters so many complications that R2 offers to deliver the message himself. Leia is captured by Darth Vader (Bobbysue) while R2 and C-3PO flee to Tatooine in an escape pod, where they are captured by Jawas. The droids are sold to a family of moisture farmers, where nephew Luke Skywalker (Simon) wishes to join the Rebellion and fight the Empire, while enjoying John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra performing in the background. While cleaning the droids Luke stumbles upon Leia's message inside R2, who later leaves the farm. Luke and C-3PO pursue him but are attacked by Sand People. Luke is knocked out by one of them (Phil) and is found by Obi-Wan Kenobi (Steven), who takes them to his hut. Leia's message explains that R2 contains the plans to the Death Star, which must be sent to her father on her home planet of Alderaan; she then says that Obi-Wan owes her family for covering up his "little problem". After fast-forwarding through the incriminating parts of the message, Obi-Wan tells Luke that he must learn the ways of the Force and accompany him to Alderaan, and gives him his own lightsaber. Realizing that the Empire must be looking for the droids, Luke returns home to discover that his home has been destroyed and his aunt and uncle killed, along with John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra. Luke is more concerned with Williams' death, since the film must now be scored by Danny Elfman, whom Luke beheads after hearing a few seconds of the theme from Desperate Housewives. Regardless, the original score plays throughout the rest of the episode. Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids travel to Mos Eisley to find a ship and pilot to take them to Alderaan. At a local cantina they hire smuggler Han Solo (Harry) and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca (Stewie), who agree to take them on their ship, the Millennium Falcon. The group is spotted by stormtroopers and flees into space, evading pursuing Star Destroyers before jumping into hyperspace, traveling through the time vortex tunnel from the Fourth Doctor opening of Doctor Who. Leia is imprisoned on the Death Star, where commanding officer Grand Moff Tarkin (Pencil Man Dan) has Alderaan destroyed to test the space station's "planet blower-upper gun". The Millennium Falcon exits hyperspace into the middle of an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asteroids_%28arcade_game%29 Asteroid field] where Alderaan once was. The ship is captured by the Death Star's tractor beam and brought into its hangar bay. Disguising themselves as stormtroopers, Han and Luke set off to rescue the captive Princess while Obi-Wan goes to shut off the tractor beam. Han, Luke and Chewie rescue Leia, and the four dive into a garbage chute to escape stormtroopers. Ending up in a garbage compactor with a sulking dianoga (Snaily Sleen) in the murky water, they are nearly crushed until C-3PO gets high off coffee R2-D2 gave him earlier and leans against the off switch. As they flee the Death Star, Han and Chewie insist on taking a couch they found in the garbage. Obi-Wan turns off the tractor beam before being confronted by Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel; Obi-Wan's blade falls limp until he sees Luke. Vader strikes Obi-Wan down as the others board the Falcon, taking the couch with them. Warding off a group of "Thai Fighters" sent to stop them (with a good luck wish from Leslie Nielsen), the Falcon journeys to the Rebel base at Yavin IV where the Death Star plans are analyzed by the Rebels and a weakness is found. The attack requires a pilot to skim along a trench in a one-man starfighter to attack an exhaust port added for aesthetics; they watch an instructional video featuring Magic Johnson that explains the strategy. Luke joins the assault team while Han collects his reward for the rescue (a gift basket with meager prizes) and leaves. The Rebel fighters suffer heavy losses during the assault. During his run, Luke hears Obi-Wan's voice telling him to use the Force, and he turns off his targeting computer. Vader appears with his own group of fighters, and is about to fire at Luke's ship when Han arrives in the Millennium Falcon and attacks Vader and his wingmen, sending Vader's ship careening off into space. Guided by the Force, Luke fires into the port, destroying the Death Star, and he returns to the Rebel base with his friends to celebrate their victory. #'Motorcycle Megan and the Letter from the Sea': Megan finds a letter in a bottle from a stranded 1960s explorer and Ellie believes it is from sea people in the lost city of Atlantis. #'Louie's Big Idea': Louie comes up with a great idea: fridge hats. But when Tybalt mysteriously starts selling fridge hats and claiming he came up with the idea, Louie and the others must figure out how Tybalt knew the idea and how to expose him. #'Double Date': After winning a romantic evening for two (by rigging a contest, of course), Chuck must find the right partner to bring on a dream date at a fancy restaurant. Whoopee provides him with a script of what every woman wants to hear, and as he reads it, Whoopee herself becomes smitten. However, Chuck has already decided that he wants to bring Luna who works at the Copy Place. They have a great time, but Whoopee’s jealously pushes her into stalker territory. #'Muffins with Chocolate': After accidentally getting Mel's "Fancy Living Digest" in the mail, the Disrespectoids want to live fancy too. They decide they will get rich by selling chocolate muffins. People keep turning them down so they lie about the muffins. People start to buy the candy, but at the last house they go to, a con man tricks them out of everything they earned up to that point. When they feel all hope is lost, a muffin maniac catches them and wants to purchase all their chocolate muffins. With all the money they have they decide to rent out the local fancy restaurant. Movie: ''The Disrespectoids Movie'' 'Season 4' #'Band Nerds': Simon receives a phone call from his old high school band rival Susie, who is living out Simon’s dreams of success. Susie says she was supposed to play at the big "Bubble Bowl" (a sports stadium) next week but cannot attend. Knowing Simon has no band, she asks him if his "band" could perform in her absence. Susie then makes fun of Simon’s lack of success. Simon, not wanting to admit that he works with the Disrespectoids, says that he does have a band and that they would be glad to play at the Bubble Bowl. Of course, Simon has no band. So, he posts fliers around Pouchville for people to join his marching band in preparation for the Bubble Bowl. He attracts a large group of people, which consists of the Disrespectoids. Things start off badly when Simon finds out that nobody in the group knows how to play any instruments properly. Their rehearsals are very unproductive and out of control, and the Bubble Bowl is only days away. The band is very terrible and shows no signs of progress. The day before the Bubble Bowl, Simon yells at the band for being terrible. This causes the band to turn on itself with their instruments, and a brawl ensues until practice is over. Then, they all calmly start to leave. Simon sadly tells them not to show up tomorrow for the Bubble Bowl because of their lack of progress, telling them that he'll just tell Susie they all died, and he leaves. Chuck's sister Red Rooster Rosie convinces the group that they should continue practicing, because they shouldn't disappoint Simon. The next day, Simon enters the stadium for the Bubble Bowl, and told Susie that all of his band members died. To his surprise, however, all of the band members show up and are standing right behind him ready to play. He is also shocked because he didn't expect to see them due to their poor performance the last time he checked on them. They enter a glass dome and are brought to a realistic-looking football field to perform for a halftime show in front of live humans, making Simon feel even more worried that he might embarrass himself in front of Susie and the humans. Fearing that he may never show his face in public again, Simon worryingly gives the cue to start playing. Conversely, the band’s introduction is magnificent, and Simon is surprised and feels proud of himself. He takes credit for their success when Susie appears next to the stage. Susie, who watches the band in horror, suffers from a heart attack and is transported out of the stadium on a stretcher. The highly-choreographed band plays “Starlight Express” with Rosie (singing voiced by El Debarge) singing the lead. #'Senior Citizen Swim': During a heat wave, the Disrespectoids head to the Pouchville Community pool. But when lifeguards Shannon (Joanna Garcia) and Brad force the Disrespectoids to stay in the kiddie pool, the Disrespectoids battle for freedom and fun. #'The Lizard Whisperer': The Disrespectoids discover a chameleon that they decide to keep as a pet, but when it grows to a gigantic size due to the effects of one of Tybalt's inventions, Phil, Simon, and Ellie try to get him back, although his camouflage makes him hard to spot. Meanwhile, Tybalt learns a song from Mel so he can use it to summon an alien army. #'Amish Anguish': Upset at the Disrespectoids' overuse of technology, Ellie takes them to an Amish community. #'Eco-Village': Phil convinces the Disrespectoids to visit an eco-village to learn tips on an environmentally friendly lifestyle, but hits a snag when the community director bonds with Ellie instead of him. #'Moon Farm': The Disrespectoids decide to milk cows on the moon to make better tasting ice cream. #'See You There': Tybalt invites everyone to Ellie's birthday party, except for Chuck and Rosie. They believe this is because of an incident that morning, when Chuck was choking and Rosie's Heimlich maneuver caused the choke wad to splash soda in Tybalt's face. Chuck and Rosie try to crash the party, but they are denied access. Ellie's brother, Snowy Mountain Matt, turns Chuck and Rosie into ghosts so they can phase through the party tent. However, Ellie and her father tell them that they could get stuck as ghosts, and the only way to change back is to scare someone. Chuck and Rosie scare Tybalt, but he suffers from a heart attack. However, Tybalt awakens and confesses in a very shocking revelation to the party. #'Rage Against the Organ': The Disrespectoids are about to beat "The Keyboard", the supposedly unbeatable final boss in their new video game Galaxy Quest: Rescue of the Asteroid Cows, when the TV breaks. They ask around, hoping someone will loan them another TV. Rosie says she doesn't have one in her room, Moe's "television" ends up being a simple radio, Ellie breaks her TV, and Tybalt refuses to give his to the Disrespectoids. They go to the TV warehouse, and end up with a cheap television that doesn't connect with the outlets. Since Rosie, Moe, Ellie, and Red all wish to see "The Hammer", they work together to make a working TV, using various parts from their broken sets. However, this unleashes "The Keyboard" into the real world, and everyone must help to stop him. #'A Disrespectoid is Born': Luna gets a large package from her sister, only to find it is addressed to "Pipsqueak" and full of baby things. Determined to show her big sister how she's grown up, she borrows Red's camera and has her friends help make a home movie that not only is meant to make Luna look matured, but to also make her appear as if she is the leader and most popular kid of the Pouchville cul-de-sac. #'Frosty Bucks': Tybalt tries to ruin the Disrespectoids' chances of winning a million Frosty Bucks by stopping them from writing a jingle. #'The Bopwork Express': En route to stop a train of explosives from reaching Bobwork's munitions factory ("The Emporium of Devastation, Destruction, and Demolition"), the Disrespectoids get caught by Scratch and Grounder, only to quickly escape. However, when the visiting "Da Bearz" Big Griz and Big Mike arrive and mistake the robots for their heroes, things start to get crazy throughout the train ride. #'This is My Jam': Donny has an annoying song stuck in his head, much to the chagrin of him and Chuck. Rosie helps Donny as they try to get the song out of his head, but find it very difficult. Eventually, Donny takes a nap and manages to remove the song from his head; however, the song comes to life in the form of a humanoid cassette tape with eyeglass shades, and annoys everyone. Now, all the Disrespectoids unite and write their own cheesy song (Donkey Kong!) to try and defeat the Summertime song. The two songs clash, and in the middle of the duel, Ellie comes off to show off one of her unexpected skills. #'Hilarious Awfuls': Chuck offends his cartoon creation, Tux, after he refuses to use the penguin's jokes in a comic contest. #'The Snow Job Falcon': When Kitka, a female falcon, crashes in Pouchville with a broken wing, a smitten Skipper insists that she stay to recuperate. Though she and Simon soon hit it off, the other D'oids fear that Kitka may want to eat some of the zoo animals, though Phil rejects these charges. When Ellie later reports that Rosie was taken by a falcon, all but Phil lay the blame on Kitka as they set out to rescue him. Phil's instincts prove correct, however, when it turns out a male falcon had taken Rosie and Kitka was trying to save him. Despite this, Simon breaks-up with Kitka afterward when she regurgitates Fred. #'Karaoke Video': The Disrespectoids try to track down an embarrassing video from a karaoke bar. # #'Misfortune Cookies': The Disrespectoids order Chinese food. All the D'oids read their fortune cookies and are happy with the results. However, Rita's fortune reads "You will soon meet a foul end". While Rita and the Disrespectoids do not believe in curses, Tybalt tries to make them believe by tricking Rita into believing she is cursed. It works and Rita becomes terrified. Fred then confronts Tybalt and they agree to make Rita think that she is not cursed by going through with an ancient lemur ceremony. After the ritual, a duck lands on Rita, when Red reveals the true meaning of the fortune: the duck's bottom is a "fowl end". #'Prank Callers': The Disrespectoids decide to make prank phone calls. They try to prank the Master Prank Caller numerous times, although they fail to fool him (and only make him increasingly annoyed). Eventually, he calls the Disrespectoids and sends them to 1987 Broadway. The Disrespectoids must then engage in a battle of prank calls against the Master Prank Caller to send them back to 2011. Movie: ''The Disrespectoids' Mystery with a Twistery'' 'Season 5' # #: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Movie: ''Disrespectoids: The Clone Wars'' Category:Nicktoons